EP016
Summary Alex shows off his four Badges to Professor Oak, but he mentions that Harry have five Badges and has already passed through Celadon City. He ends the call, leaving Alex upset. Later, Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore sit at a nearby table at Route 7 and begin to discuss the Pokemon that they wish would hatch out of the Alex's Egg. At that moment, the Egg begins to glow and hatch. Alex, enthralled with this new event, jumps in, pushing everyone aside to get a closer look. He grasps the Egg just as the hatching Pokemon emerges, revealing a Farfetch'd. At a park bench, Nikki plays a game of peekaboo, much to the little Pokemon's enjoyment. Alex points his Pokedex at the Pokemon, which identifies it as a Wild Duck Pokemon, Farfetch'd. At that moment, Salvadore notices a Growlithe peeking from behind a rock nearby as Alex checks his Pokedex. Salvadore decides to catch it by throwing a Poke Ball at it, but Growlithe soon breaks free. Nearby, Team Rocket watches, wanting to catch Alex's Charmeleon and get a promotion. Salvadore's Geodude attacks with Mega Punch, but it only makes Growlithe angrier. Alex thinks Growlithe is scared of them and approaches it, but it pounds on Alex and sends him flying. Growlithe runs after Salvadore and Nikki. They run away as Team Rocket pursues them as well. Salvadore and Nikki split up, Growlithe following Salvadore. Alex catches up with Nikki as they decide to catch up to Salvadore. Salvadore decides to get serious and catch Growlithe. Nikki insists for Salvadore to forget it, but Salvadore still wants to caught it. He sends Tentacool to fire Bubble, but it makes Growlithe angrier. Salvadore's sends Geodude out, using Mega Punch, but Growlithe dodges before using Flamethrower which hits Geodude. Growlithe is relentless, though Geodude uses Rock Throw, which hits Growlithe. Geodude knocks Growlithe with Mega Punch. Growlithe slumps as Salvadore tosses the Poke Ball. Growlithe goes inside as the Ball rattles. It stops, the catch an apparent success. The Ball rattles again, but it stops a second time, this time inert as Salvadore claims the Ball holding his Growlithe. In that moment, Team Rocket climbs out of the hole. They wonder where Growlithe is as Salvadore throws the ball in. Growlithe jumps out and burns Team Rocket with Flamethrower.. After that, Alex's Charmeleon uses Brick Break, sending them flying. Salvadore recalls his Geodude and Growlithe. Alex's Charmeleon points over the cliff as they see Celadon City. Nikki notes that Growlithe's chase sped up the trip. Alex puts his hat on, as he is excited to get the next Badge. Major Events * Harry is revealed to have won five Badges * Alex's Egg hatches into a Farfetch'd * Salvadore's Tentacool is revealed to know Bubble * Salvadore catches a Growlithe * Alex and his friends reach Celadon City Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Professor Oak * Butch * Cassidy * Harry (mentioned only) Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Geodude (Salvadore's) * Tentacool (Salvadore's) * Growlithe (Salvadore's, new, debut) * Farfetch'd (Alex's, newly hatched, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes